Chrome
No one quite knows where the man came from or why he dresses in a full body uniform even on the hottest days. But all who see or meet him know one thing, never get on his bad side. Normally this can be said for many people but it was never truer for Chrome. His raw power exceeds that of which a human could dream to have. His punches level houses and his fury can flatten mountains. However even with this ungodly strength he can still take it further with his magic. Chrome works as the Bodyguard of Sylvia Redskull. The daughter of the prestigious Redskull family of Iceberg. He was apparently employed by her after she watched him annihilate a high class mage who was annoying him. He currently travels around Ishgar with Sylvia, protecting her and acting like a generally scary guy. He earned his moniker The God Beast due to his unreasonably large amount of strength. This caused some to compare him to a god or a beast and the two eventually conjoined. Appearance Personality Chrome is a man of very little words, almost none actually. He usually just grunts and responds to Sylvia's commands without much hesitation. Though he does have tend to become picky about the words Syliva uses when telling him to attack someone, preferring the word "Kill" over all others. Of course Chrome will occasionally speak in very short sentences or single words. This is mainly when he needs to get points across or when he is releasing his full power. Outside of fights Chrome seems very calm and usually doesn't impose much of a threat. He will occasionally stare down those who come to close to Sylvia but is otherwise very passive. Of course it becomes a completely different story if someone dares to annoy him. Chrome is very prone to punching first and asking questions later. Though usually establishments will look the other way due to his imposing figure. In battle Chrome becomes extremely aggressive though not like a brute. He will still analyze situations and attack tactically. History Magic and Abilities Unholy Strength Since he was a child Chrome had unreasonable strength. He noticed and decided it was his calling. He trained his strength every day, constantly improving every day. At the age of twenty he was able to siege an entire castle on his own. As he grew even further only one punch was needed to to the same job. As he continued to grow his strength just kept going up and up. According to Sylvia Chrome doesn't seem to have a stopping point for his strength. It has reached the point where Sylvia keeps it sealed at a certain point for everyones safety. At his current sealed power Chrome has been recorded destroying an entire mountain range in a fight. The shockwaves from his punches are strong enough to blast steel apart. He has also been recorded jumping and landing in a town, the resulting shockwave flattened the place. As stated by Sylvia when a certain fraction of his power is released Chrome's mere presence causes an anti black hole effect on the area around him, pushing everything away from him. This is so powerful that even enemy eternano cannot reach him. Unholy Durability Like his strength Chrome's durability has been growing since his birth and has kept growing constantly. He used to train this by allowing himself to take massive amounts of damage, to the point of near death constantly. His body just kept hardening and strengthening itself due to this along with his naturally increasing durability. His skin is now had enough to snap a sword that strikes it, not even leaving a scratch on him. In terms of magic it is also basically useless on his skin. According to Sylvia Chrome has actually taken a blast from a jupiter cannon and not even flinched. Crash Equipment Anti Magic Clothing Chrome has a special set of clothing that covers almost all os his body and is extremely special. His clothing is all anti magic. It allows his own eternano to flow freely while all other eternano is completely negate within a certain area of him. This basically makes him invulnerable to magic as it can't even come near him. The clothes are also very strong, taking multiple strikes from various weapons without even ripping. Chrome also carries an anti magic gas mask that he wears when fighting users of magic barrier particles. It mainly allows him to stay in the fight longer as it forces the particles to attempt to poison him through the very few uncovered areas on his skin. Relationships Quotes "I am the Bird of Hermes...eating my own wings..to keep myself tame."- Chrome releasing his full power. Trivia *